


Picture Perfect

by tiifalockhart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Prompto starts acting odd around you during the journey to Altissia. It's up to you to figure out why.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Picture Perfect

Traveling around the world was an adventure within itself, seeing sights with your own eyes, eating different kinds of food, even meeting different kinds of people. Having four of your best friends along for the ride made it a lot more fun… And bittersweet. Inevitably, the adventure would be over, Noctis would be married and the four left would become Crownsguard. You, honestly, never wanted it to end. Even if the dangers outweighed the good, it was still fun. Forming bonds and relationships with Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus was the best time of your life.

Although… Something was different. You had noticed it at the Chocobo Farm in Duscae. After leaving behind Cindy in Hammerhead, Prompto had been acting very… Strange to say the least. He hardly looked you in the eye anymore, he often squeezed between Gladio and Ignis whenever they were sitting to eat, and oftentimes, you’d find him trying to bring Gladio or Noctis into your nightly banter. It bothered you. You weren’t quite sure what you could have said or done, but Prompto was more distant than usual. It wasn’t like him to just… Avoid people, especially since he’s a social butterfly.

You mentioned this to the other three a couple of days ago when they were alone. Noctis, who was currently attempting to catch frogs, simply brushed it off. “He’s probably going through heartbreak from Cindy.” He remarked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Heartbreak? So what does that have to do with me?” You asked, receiving a shrug in response.

“Dunno. Have you tried asking him?” The prince responded, his eyes locking onto a frog.

“No, but I figured that you would probably know something since-” And that’s when you realized Noctis was no longer listening. You sighed and gave up, leaving Noctis with his… Frog ordeal.

A few hours later, while you and Gladio were strolling further behind the pack, you mentioned it to him. His response wasn’t as helpful either.

“Didn’t you say that one of his pictures didn’t look so good?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms.

“What? Of course not. That was Noctis.” You commented dryly, sighing.

“Whoops. Then I have no idea why.” He said, shrugging and catching up with the rest.

Your only hope left was Ignis. By the time the five of you settled at a haven, you managed to catch Ignis alone as he was cooking. You stepped up in front of him, clearing your throat awkwardly.

“Yes?” He murmured smoothly, analyzing his choices of meals.

“I wanted to ask you about Prompto…” You trailed, furrowing your brows. Ignis raised a brow as he glanced up at you.

“It’s about why he’s been avoiding you, isn’t it?” He asked, knowing already somehow. You raised your brows in surprise.

“How-”

“I heard you and Gladio earlier. Although I’m not sure why exactly, I would assume it’s his little crush on you that has him acting so strangely.” He explained, causing your cheeks to heat up significantly.

“What? Little crush? Don’t be ridiculous.” You muttered, looking away to hide the growing blush.

A small smirk formed on Ignis’ lips. “He avoids you, doesn’t look at you directly, tries to pull other people in your conversations, correct?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he began to cook. “Your dear friend Prompto has feelings for you and isn’t quite sure how to tell you.” Ignis answered simply, pushing his glasses up his nose.

You stared at him in confusion. “No, that doesn’t sound right.” You answered with a shrug, returning to the camp and sitting with them. Perhaps it was useless asking them for help… They didn’t seem to know either.

A quiet sigh left your lips as you took a seat in your usual spot by the fire, leaning your head back to stare up at the stars. That’s when you heard another voice to your right.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” The blond asked, which surprised you. You looked over at him in confusion before nodding quietly.

“It is.” You agreed, unsure of what else to say. You could feel his eyes lingering on you though, which made you shift in your seat.

An awkward silence fell between the two of you. As you stared into the fire, you thought of many conversations you two could have, but your mouth refused to open. Finally, Prompto spoke before you could.

“Hey, I was thinking… There’s this really nice spot near here for pictures. Do you wanna… Possibly come with me tomorrow morning?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s alright if you don’t want to, Noctis already said no, so…” His voice trailed as he awkwardly looked away.

“I don’t mind.” You answered coolly, trying to brush off the fact that the two of you have barely spoken for the past week.

Prompto’s eyes lit up at your response. “Oh, thanks! I was afraid that you might say no too.” He stated, a chuckle leaving his lips.

You glanced over at him and forced a smile. “Of course not.” You responded, knowing that you had your own motives. Now that you and Prompto would be alone, maybe you could get some answers out of him.

And just according to plan, Prompto woke you up earlier than the rest of the team, pulling you along eagerly towards a cliff overlooking the disc. It was absolutely glorious, the meteor shining and reflecting the sunlight, the odd rock formations from the impact, the sun rising and the sky painted beautiful yellows and blues.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

Prompto’s voice snapped you out of your daze. You turned to look at him, nodding. “It is… Thank you for bringing me along.” You stated softly, looking back to the scenery.

He nodded awkwardly, staring down at it hesitantly. “You know… I lied, I didn’t bring you here to take pictures.” Prompto admitted, furrowing his brows.

You looked over at him with a confused expression. “…Okay. So why are we here?” You asked, looking over at him suspiciously.

“I… Wanted to start off by apologizing!” He said, turning towards you with a guilty look. “I know I’ve been acting all… Weird, and stuff. I didn’t mean to come off in the wrong way.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

You nodded along with what he was saying, pleased that you weren’t the one who didn’t have to start this awkward conversation. “I see…” You answered simply, crossing your arms as you continued to stare into the distance.

Prompto’s eyes began to dart around, unsure of what to look at or what to focus on, so he squeezed his eyes shut. “The reason why is because I like you. Like, like-like you. And I didn’t know how to tell you because I was afraid you might reject me. Which I totally understand if you do, like, it’s okay.” He rambled, fiddling with his camera. A piece of it ended up popping off and falling into the grass, the sound of it dropping accompanied by an “aw shit.”

You smirked at him as he shakily reached for it, bending down to grab it and placing it in his hands. “I know.” You stated, returning to your cool demeanor. You definitely didn’t know, but you were too stubborn to admit it. “I accept your apology.” You said, finally glancing at him.

He let out a breath of relief. “Oh Gods, thank you.” He sighed, wiping his forehead. “I really thought that you hated me after-” He was cut off by you taking a step towards the cliff. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“You want to take a picture, don’t you?” You asked, tilting your head to the side as you turned towards him. “Leave a timer on so we can take a picture together and remember our first date.” You suggested, your words completely flying over his head.

“Oh, yeah. Good idea!” He grinned, setting up the camera and walking over next to you. It wasn’t until after you two had posed and the timer was almost done by the time Prompto realized what you said. “Wait, did you say-”

_Click!_

There, on his camera roll, was a picture of his shocked face, along with you smiling in front of the Disc. It embodied your relationship quite well in your opinion, although Prompto did complain and ask for a “do-over.” You denied it, calling it payback for him ignoring you for the past week.

When you arrived back to camp together, you noticed Ignis was already up, Gladio was missing (probably jogging) and Noctis was still fast asleep. “Hey, Iggy!” Prompto chirped, skipping over towards the older and peeking over his shoulder, staring down at the meal in front of him.

“Morning, Prompto. You’re up early.” He stated, glanced over at you with a knowing smirk. “Feeling better, I suppose?” Ignis questioned, passing you and Prompto a plate.

“Oh yeah, a whole lot better.” He responded, immediately digging in. You wanted nothing more than to wipe Ignis’ ‘I told you so’ look off, but you simply dealt with it.

After all, you finally got your first date with Prompto.


End file.
